


【AJ鈣奶】EARLY SUMMER

by Aaaaiz419



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom, BlackACE (China Band), 以团之名 | All for One (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaaiz419/pseuds/Aaaaiz419
Summary: 因為惡作劇失身的小野貓~





	1. EARLY SUMMER(1)

￥OOC、角色崩壞，私設有；

￥圈地自萌，不上升；

￥第一次寫文，xxj文筆預警；

￥新人拜吧（？）

￥有人發現本哲一直在更細節嗎（小聲）

￥能接受繁體的話-↓

 

 

雖說是漸漸的入了夏，卻少有艷陽天。

正是風最迷人的季節。

逐日悶熱的天氣讓人心中窩著一團火似的焦躁不安。

炎熱未至，蟬聲已經蠢蠢欲動起來。

 

 

“AJ，你閉眼。”

賴煜哲不明所以，卻還是乖乖合上眼瞼------即便到奶茶很大概率要整他。

 

但是這次似乎不一樣。

 

賴煜哲放下手機，靜靜端坐在沙發上，眼前因為光線的透過有點泛紅。

聽得到還算不上吵人的蟬叫，聽得到奶茶趿著拖鞋的聲音在接近，過程似乎有點漫長了。感覺到眼前慢慢的發暗……

 

是奶茶靠過來了？

鼻息帶著濕潤輕輕噴在他的臉上，閉著眼也能感受到的小心翼翼。

賴煜哲不由得顫了顫睫毛。奶茶見他要睜眼的樣子，似是慌張。

“別動！”

眼前忽的暗了下来。賴煜哲只覺得呼吸一滯----

 

感覺有什麼東西被塗在了他的鼻下。

 

賴煜哲猛地睜眼，光線湧入，視野清晰起來，奶茶已經退遠了。

“這是什麼？”賴煜哲尷尬地摸了摸上唇，因為自己剛才那麼一瞬的齷齪想法而問的有點沒有底氣。

“風油精。你脖子上都有包了，這驅蚊的。”

“哦哦，謝謝奶茶寶貝。”賴煜哲有點受寵若驚，正為閉眼的原因疑惑。但像是為了驗證奶茶的好心，他隱隱覺得鼻腔都有點發涼起來。

 

賴煜哲想起上次接機，自己脖子上摳的紅包被粉絲放大放大再放大掛在超話裡，還被奶茶翻出來戲說是吻痕。

那是誰的吻痕呢，奶茶難得的沒有調侃。

 

“還沒有感覺嗎，AJ。”賴煜哲從奶茶的關心的疑問中中回過神來，“有啊，有點涼涼的感……啊！”話音未落，賴煜哲皺起眉，感覺到人中處火辣辣的燒了起來，絲毫沒有變弱的勢頭。

 

奶茶終於也從那套“關心”人的表演里解脫出來，

“哎呦，AJ你真的要笑死我，誰驅蚊是塗在那裡的哦，那裡明明……是提神……醒腦的好吧？”奶茶直起腰眼角一挑，頓了頓，“還是你們台灣人都是這樣？”

賴煜哲捂著口鼻看奶茶幸災樂禍的樣子，居然也有些繃不住。

“想笑就笑。”

 

賴煜哲又發出昨天才被奶茶吐槽過的鵝叫，惹得兩人就這樣一起傻樂了個半天。

跟奶茶在一起時笑點就會變得格外奇怪。

賴煜哲這種時候只是笑，從來不需要反駁或是回懟就能翻篇兒。

好像被奶茶說個一句兩句是很開心的事。

 

愉快歸愉快，他也不是每次都任人宰割的小綿羊。

在奶茶的縱容下，在幼幼班丟掉的脾氣團了些起來。

 

就這樣四下無人的時候，認真一點，奶茶是治不住他的。

舞台上特有的好勝心突然甦醒開來。

 

“奶茶寶貝。”

“咦，幹嘛。”

說是這麼說，奶茶已經擺好了防禦的架勢。

\------其實每次奶茶說幹嘛的時候，都會猶豫片刻，因為腦子裡總會閃過街舞社某些妹子平日裡豪放的言論

\-----她們總會對“幹”“日”“上”等等言論格外的敏感，弄得他也神經兮兮起來------生怕對面回他一句狗血文裡的狗血台詞。

至少賴煜哲是不會的，奶茶看賴煜哲乾乾淨淨的樣子感慨一聲。

 

賴煜哲在自己人中上抹了一把------天知道奶茶塗了多少。

“來比比。”

賴煜哲還是笑著。

奶茶回神，算是看出賴煜哲的意圖-----他是打算來個以牙還牙。

賴煜哲抬起右手食指避免其上的清涼油接觸流失，抓住奶茶細瘦的手腕，找機會出擊。

奶茶不甘示弱，邊是威脅邊是牽制著力量大一點的AJ在屋內周旋。風油精的效果昨天才和龍哥測試過，簡直不要太爽。

兩個人就這樣在奶茶不算寬敞的屋子內糾纏，不一會就繞了個遍。

 

奶茶突然感覺到膝蓋後的障礙物，還沒來得及出聲，一時的慌亂加上前邊AJ又一推搡，膝彎就不受控制的投了降------保持原來的貼面姿勢被AJ壓倒在他的床上。

兩副軀體帶著汗濕貼在一起，卻沒有誰起身抗議。

 

如果有人推門而入，就會看到團欺在用糟糕的姿勢打壓團霸。

 

還沒有察覺到現在的姿勢有什麼不妙，兩個幼稚鬼還在鬥爭。

比賽陷入僵持階段。

奶茶選手企圖用語言干擾對方。

 

“唉，AJ，都是汗。你不是有潔癖嗎，這下被我抓著證據了……”

賴煜哲沒有理會。

“AJ，AJ？你要是塗我我就把這件事po我微博上掛你。”

奶茶覺得今天AJ有點反常，隱隱不安起來。

“明兒就有個帖子，就叫‘AJ寶貝潔癖人設崩塌’，還給加精的。”

身上的人依舊我行我素的動作著。

 

“來人！AJ小甜心打人了！公司，保護藝人！順，救我！”奶茶故作誇張的求救。

奶茶突然想起賴煜哲在以團被按在地上蹂躪的畫面，以及AJ慘烈的呼救聲。

或許真的要想想告饒成功的可能性？

 

回到現實，奶茶恍然看到賴煜哲笑意愈發明顯，不知是氣笑了還是真的開心。

 

 

眼看賴煜哲的臉越靠越近。

“aj你你、要幹嘛！別……”奶茶狠狠閉上眼睛。

窗外的蟬鳴突然清晰起來。

一秒後，他感覺到AJ鬆了力氣，與此同時，AJ的唇有些不太緊密的貼在他的唇上。

 

嗡。

 

好像過了好久，賴煜哲的唇再輕輕的蹭了一下便離開了奶茶的身體，奶茶睜開眼，還一臉不可置信的表情仰倒在床上。

“我贏了，奶茶寶貝。”

“AJ。”“嗯。”“你是fong了嗎。”

“怎麼啦?”

看aj大大的眼睛，好像在誠懇的提問一般。

“這是陳述句。”奶茶雙手捂臉，已經顧不上貧嘴。

 

“我去趟廁所。”奶茶居然有點疲憊，沒等回應就飛速起了身。

洗了兩把臉，面頰的灼燒感幾乎沒有了。

除了人中。

人中。

人中？

 

奶茶突然覺得解讀出了賴煜哲的意圖。

之前自己閉上眼睛好像有點期待的樣子又浮現出來。

奶茶捏了捏自己的耳垂。

是自己想歪了？

AJ只是想給你塗個風油精。

根本沒那意思。

 

別自作多情。

 

奶茶根本沒餘力注意賴煜哲已經紅透了的脖子和耳根。

賴煜哲是故意的，但也是突然想到的腳本。

原本只是想逗逗小貓，誰知看到奶茶閉上眼皺著眉頭有點慌亂的樣子。

表演變成了即興。

這的確也是報復，報復商振博總是不明不白的捉弄，報復那個挑逗他的錯覺。

 

下意識做出了人畜無害的樣子。

看不清奶茶有沒有表現出厭惡或者抗拒。

看到奶茶落荒而逃他也沒有阻撓。

這樣是不是有點過頭？

 

窗外響起風吹樹葉的沙沙聲。

賴煜哲歎了口氣，手指揪著床單打旋兒。

難道自己猜錯了？

 

自己吧，的確是鼓好了勇氣的。

但他這個人就習慣留好後路。AJ一如計劃中乖順的閉上那雙烏塗塗的大眼睛，毫無防備的就在幾步之外。

長長的睫毛格外服帖，陽台外柔和的光透過薄薄的窗紗，落在少年人白的讓人羨慕的皮膚上，浸染上一層曖昧的光衣。

奶茶瞟了一眼賴煜哲脖子上的紅包，還有在夏季也開的用力的領口裡結實的胸膛。

他眼前突然閃過賴煜哲在舞台上光芒萬丈的姿態。

之前自己說‘AJ白的在舞台上發光’。

切切實實的是在自己眼中發光。

現在想來可能遠不止膚色的原因。

 

親下去會怎麼樣？

 

奶茶看著看著，卻突然有種微微的慶幸與感慨----賴煜哲來到了這裡。

奶茶第一次懷疑起自己‘泯滅希望’這種說法來。

 

至少還有朋友可做。

 

賴煜哲看著廁所的方向，眼神有些晦暗不明。

“奶茶寶貝你沒事吧，剛剛是我不小心……你很介意吧。”他打算搶在奶茶反應過來之前認錯掩蓋。

這種事，再裝模作樣下去也沒有意義，實在不能察覺不到。

 

商振博聽到在鏡子前踉蹌了一步。。

自己該出去，但出去後該生氣還是嬉皮笑臉？哪一種都有點遲了的尷尬。

最後還是他最擅長的，若無其事的樣子。

“嗯，沒事，我沒事阿。”

很介意。

 

奶茶自認管理好表情後，磨蹭著從廁所出來。

 

“我也知道是你不小心的。’

 

奶茶也被自己委屈的聲音震驚了。

 

賴煜哲感受到奶茶話中甚至有安慰自己的成分在，不知為何，就感到一顫一顫的心疼。

奶茶大概才意識到自己已經把情緒都掛在了臉上，水珠還順著額發往下淌，泛紅的眼角，眼神帶著茫然，分明像隻少了主人順毛的小貓。

 

一點都沒有掩蓋好哦。

 

“那我是故意的，寶貝也會原諒我嗎。”賴煜哲抿嘴，約莫是確認了什麼，暗自捏了捏手心的薄汗。

 

“AJ你還敢故意……！”奶茶終於炸了。

AJ只是覺得，要是奶茶是貓，現在一定弓著脊背張牙舞爪嗚喵喵的叫。

 

三秒後，奶茶終於反應過來“故意”到底是個什麼意思，哽了一下，怔愣的看著aj。

賴煜哲知道，這是明白了。

 

看AJ認真的樣子，不像是往常的口誤。

賴煜哲緊張的，觀察著奶茶的表情。

“還能怎麼樣，原諒你又不是第一次。”

奶茶撇開臉，這下是真的想哭。

 

“奶茶寶貝，我這裡還是好辣……”AJ睜大眼睛拿出討好的語氣，指了指自己的雙唇。

奶茶說過，大眼睛容易失神。

這話絕對不是出於嫉妒。

 

失神的是他而已。

 

“我可沒塗到那裡去，不要碰瓷阿。”奶茶深吸了口氣也笑了。

奶茶衝賴煜哲揚了揚下巴，緋紅的眼尾還沒有褪下艷色。

 

他沒想到，自以為的挑衅落入賴煜哲眼中完完全全就成了勾引。

 

真的真的好像貓。

賴煜哲已不知是第几回感歎。

 

兩人再次翻滾到床上。

賴煜哲喜歡看奶茶的自信強勢，害怕奶茶有時流露的患得患失。

他願意讓奶茶肆無忌憚的欺負。

 

奶茶壓在賴煜哲的身上，罵聲漸漸淹沒在環境中。

就這樣來一次堂堂正正的酣吻，用耳朵聽正午震耳的蟬鳴、唇舌攪動的水聲，其中不知是誰的低哼斷斷續續。

用胸腔感受左、右同樣猛烈的心跳。

 

像是要挽回之前丟掉的面子，奶茶順著後腦AJ的按壓的力度，嘴上發了狠，帶上了些許啃咬的意味，AJ的口腔甚至暈染了淡淡血腥味。

沒有人躲閃，雙方都變本加厲。

 

賴煜哲的手悄悄從衣服下順到奶茶的腰上，後者經不起刺激，悶哼一聲，只覺腰椎一陣蘇癢，被卸了力一樣的不受控制。

 

“AJ，白日宣淫麼你要。”奶茶不著力，一下子軟倒在賴煜哲身上。

‘嗵’的輕嚮透過鼓膜。

“八輩子沒抱過人的樣子倒也是不必。”

 

賴煜哲雖然沒有完全聽懂奶茶高深的詞彙儲備，還是乖乖的把手拿了出來，換成了環抱的姿勢。

“不會白日，我會照顧你一輩子。”

“……”

“今天晚上小龍和順哥不在。”

“so？”奶茶挑眉。

……

…

 

看一眼正在午睡的男朋友，眉眼說不出的溫馴。

方才耍流氓的凶勁已經追尋不到。

 

想起賴煜哲不知受誰封的太湖野獸。

第一次覺得有那麼一點貼切。

 

奶茶心中發笑。

也不知道笑自己的輕敵還是賴煜哲的演技了得。

 

 

但有種被算計的感覺。

他真真懷疑今天這一切都是賴煜哲設計好的。

平日里那副可愛的樣子到哪裡去啦？

 

“我們台灣人都這樣賠罪。”那人剛才這樣說。

“答應我好不好嘛，奶茶寶貝。”

 

奶茶捏了捏搭在自己肚子上手臂的肌肉嘎嘎。

有點沉。有點熱。

 

也有點踏實。

 

奶茶想，自己是因為想不到拒絕的理由才答應AJ的。

也沒有那麼想答應他？

奶茶心虛的瞅了瞅AJ脖子上幾個明顯不是蚊子毒手的紅章子還有嘴角微不可察的小傷口。

奶茶猶豫了下，退出了陳順的通訊錄頁面，把手機丟到床頭，開始回憶這不可思議的一天。

也說不上壞。

 

答應……答應他晚上……

 

久違的羞恥感襲上心頭。

 

果然還是被算計了吧。

嘛，無所謂了。

 

依然正濃烈的蟬鳴，卻意外的不擾人。

一切靜好，萬物蒸騰。

正值將要火熱的時令，正是春困醒來，需要舒展四肢的時令。

現在人們的活力不因為時間而逐漸沉澱，

夜晚比白日更熱情。

……


	2. EARLY SUMMER（2）

• OOC再次預警，崩壞角色崩塌有  
• 圈地自萌不上升  
• 處女作，xxj文筆  
• 會不斷修改，偏愛劇情向長文  
• 真的只是微車，我配不上這兩個字，罵我叭www

 

奶茶醒了。

許是前幾天的工作太累人，兩人一起從凌晨奔波到上午。  
饒是自詡精力充沛的他，在經過中午那一鬧也不得不承認安靜下來就眼皮子打架的事實。

看表，已經到了飯點。

AJ不在，隱隱約約記得是有工作。

空調是開著的，溫度貼心的沒有太低。

有個人照顧總歸也不錯。

奶茶盡興的伸了個懶腰，拿過床頭的手機叫了個定點外賣。  
睡前出的汗有些黏膩，他不適的扯了扯領口。

\------先洗個澡吧。

任由自己赤裸的暴露在熱氣裡，蒸騰而上的水霧伴著嘩啦的水聲狂歡。  
透過朦朦朧朧的燈源，能夠清晰的看到空氣中緩緩遊移的霧珠。  
奶茶舒服的瞇起眼。

水聲乾脆地停下，安靜下來的環境中，悶熱感也漸漸浮現。

深吸一口氣，快速的套好衣物。

果斷掐滅往常一樣裸著出去的念頭-----要是趕著時機湊巧，晚飯也就不用吃了。

冷空氣撲面而來。  
賴煜哲還不見人影。

奶茶趴在沙發上，點開AJ的微信頁面；

 

Milk、tea：多久

Milk、tea：回來

Lai-aj：寶貝我在便利店，很快回來！

Lai-aj：就在對面的

Lai-aj：【看我真誠的眼神.gif】

 

奶茶看到AJ又用上次採訪產出的的表情包，笑了笑，自拍一張發送過去。

 

Milk、tea：【圖片.jpg】

 

“就這些。”  
付了款，賴煜哲提起口袋，邊走邊劃拉著手機。

奶茶的自拍終於加載出來。

賴煜哲差點一腳在門前樓梯踏空。

照片裡的奶茶看著鏡頭，整個人濕漉漉的，皮膚看起來很嫩，很濕潤。  
雙頰透出那種不自然的酒後的紅暈，眉目間有一點挑逗，上挑的眼尾飛紅，說不清強勢還是媚態。

而這個人在等我。

賴煜哲只覺得仿佛有微燙的水從胸口貫燒到了下腹。

賴煜哲想起往常看到奶茶洗完澡在空調屋裡冒氣的情態。

現在一定是熱乎乎的手感。  
就像揉貓肚皮時那種讓人驚歎的從手熱到心底的舒服。

保存，退出圖片。

奶茶斟酌這裡到對面的距離。

Milk、tea：十五分鐘

Milk、tea：不然不要做了

Lai-aj：寶貝不要急

Lai-aj：馬上到

Milk、tea：你才急哦{微/笑/}

Lai-aj：嗯

 

賴煜哲只覺得驚喜。  
由快步到疾走，再是飛奔。

奶茶看著AJ日常的無厘頭答非所問發笑。

十三分鐘。

走廊裡腳步聲後是很粗獷的敲門方式，看得出來人的急躁。

要不是手機裡那兩個人留了言今晚住酒店，奶茶差那麼一點就以為是龍哥回來了。

這樣的敲門方式第一次讓他感到愉悅。

奶茶戴好口罩和帽子，起身。

打開門，來人挾著熱浪，幾乎飛撲到他的身上。  
门外的外賣小哥是見過大場面的主-----放下外賣就轉身離去，還細心地關上了門。

五星好評。  
奶茶在心裡記下。

奶茶也用力的回抱。

他知道這個人和自己一樣在等。

“寶貝，我去洗澡。”  
賴煜哲勾下彼此口罩，很響亮的在奶茶臉上親了一口就急急而去。

撿起賴煜哲扔下的購物袋。

用腳指頭都能想得到有什麼。

奶茶拿出手機照了一張藏AJ的浴室門，盤坐在沙發上慢悠悠的刷著新博。  
看到毒奶誇張的不走心彩虹屁還有毫不客氣的回懟，奶茶不禁笑出了聲。

水聲停了，奶茶才突然有點緊張感。

賴煜哲只圍了一條浴巾。

這人倒是比自己灑脫。

奶茶裝作沒看到的樣子繼續玩。

賴煜哲也不介意，直接把奶茶就著原來的盤腿坐姿抱到自己懷裡。  
小狼狗不做聲，耐心輕柔的親吻著奶茶的後頸。

“洗那麼快，乾淨沒啊。”

奶茶終於耐不住癢，放下手機，背對著用後頸輕輕蹭了蹭AJ胸前，這樣的肌膚相貼的體溫差讓奶茶發出舒服的輕哼，喉間似乎是帶有有“咕嚕咕嚕”的顫動。

“寶貝想知道嗎。”

賴煜哲看著奶茶的動作，簡直像貓兒撒嬌一樣，眸色沉了沉。

奶茶偏過頭勾著AJ的頸部，含含糊糊的應了，也不想追究賴煜哲問的重點在快上還是乾淨上。

這次的吻不同於中午的洩憤式，更溫柔更綿長更有準備。

AJ一手穩穩的卡住奶茶的腰側，一隻手卻急切的在他的身上遊移，摩挲著他兩側肋骨的形狀。

奶茶的腰並不是表面的纖細。  
賴煜哲能感覺到手心片刻的柔軟後有舞者那份格外強悍的力量。

此刻他為商振博著迷的發瘋。

原來，就這樣撫摸對方每一吋肌膚。  
就這樣有個人可以毫無防備的讓你碰觸。  
是可以很舒服的。

練過吉他的指帶著薄茧，經過胸前兩點用指縫提起再揉搓按壓，不過幾秒就發硬站立起來。  
大掌自胸口不加掩飾的愛撫而下，帶著若有若無的輕微刺癢，奶茶細瘦的腰根本避無可避，直面掌心灼人的溫度。

這力道得趕上大東北的搓澡師傅了。

但是無可非議的舒服。

奶茶感覺到AJ的手已經從短褲敞開的褲腳滑了進去，有規律的揉捏自己的臀肉。

奶茶臀部雖然窄，卻並沒有看上去那麼單薄，細膩的手感也讓賴煜哲捨不得離開。  
奶茶並不躲閃，把那條腿伸出去搭放在了茶几上。  
以現在的姿勢，賴煜哲的手指幾乎可以陷得更深。

不過幾個回合，除了奶茶身上要落不落的襯衫，兩人幾乎是赤果相對。

奶茶也換成面對面的舒服姿勢擁吻。  
AJ的舌尖再一次輕輕的掃過他的上顎，帶來的一瞬的奇癢難忍讓他眼前蒙上一層模糊，雙腿不自覺的緊纏在AJ的腰上。

奶茶勾著賴煜哲的手輕輕抓了下賴煜哲的頸發抗議。

片刻後，舌頭再次生澀地交纏起來。

奶茶總是習慣性的在接吻時憋氣，最後苦於呼吸不勻還是先敗下陣來。

兩個人胸膛都猛烈的起伏著，像未平的潮汐。  
粗重的呼吸中兩人分離，奶茶緩緩睜開眼-----

冷不防卻裝進AJ深情不掩的目光中。

那是沒有人能無動於衷的，他從未得見的濃墨重彩。  
（參考用眼神：https://m.weibo.cn/s/video/index?object_id=1042151%3A4386478239754541&segment_id=4386478239754541）

現在的AJ和平時一點都不一樣。  
說出去都沒有芋圓相信的那種不一樣。

不天真也不可愛。  
只有他能看見的直白，性感。

他兩個都喜歡。

賴煜哲的手指試探著輕輕劃過奶茶的股間。  
奶茶倒是沒想退縮，但身體本能的敏感讓他幾乎跳起來。

如果就這麼抖一下倒是無礙，但因為奶茶刻意想表現的平靜，奶茶的臀縫以自己都能感受到的磨人程度，蹭壓過AJ身下。

AJ的動作一頓。

商振博簡直聽得到頭頂烏鴉飛過的“嘎 嘎”聲。

“寶貝好熱情。”

他聽見AJ在他耳邊說。

聲音是不同於平時的低啞，以及忍耐。

噴吐出的熱氣讓他半邊臉的毛孔都炸開來。  
奶茶不禁輕輕縮了縮脖子。

他都開始懷疑今天到底是什麼日子。  
這已經他今天第二次丟臉+羞恥度爆表的時刻。  
-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不管你們信不信，我真的從六點多寫到下午。（真的是因為我菜而且打字廢）有沒有人有寫得快的技巧wwwww  
> 剛剛申請了外鏈賬號，等通知ing  
> 車已經產出了，小天使們等等我！！！  
> 建議互動、想象式的閱讀因為有的感覺我寫不出來但是感受是真實的！  
> 1\. 舌頭掃到上顎真的超級癢  
> 2\. 練過吉他，繭子摸在身上很舒服  
> 3\. 坐著把腳伸出去肉會摸起來更多  
> 7\. 我愛他們。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫文好緊髒，憋了好幾天實在寫不動了。。  
> 要是有人喜歡的話，續寫車（捂臉）  
> 謝謝觀看！
> 
> 寶貝們我可以擁有評論和Kudos♥嗎（期待）


End file.
